Lluvia
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Lo había logrado. Finalmente la había convencido de acompañarle a su casa y poder pasar un buen rato juntos y sin sus molestos amigos. Pero tal parecía que el clima no estaba de su lado... ¿o quizá si?


N/A: Oh por Kami, no pensé que subiría un fic de nuevo... considerando como soy XD pero esta vez -y después de leer tantos fics- me he decidido a hacer mi primera historia de Bleach con una de mis parejas favoritas... el GrimmNel no hay mucho que decir más que disfruten de este pequeño one-shot -no soy muy buena en ellos Uu-

Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite-troll-Kubo -no pude evitarlo, me anda trolleando desde que inicio el nuevo arco .

_Dedicado especialmente una de las personas más importantes para mi jeje... y a **Al Shinomori, **finalmente decidí unirme a la causa XD y hago mi primera contribución. Ojalá te guste _

* * *

** ~ Lluvia ~  
**

Definitivamente las cosas no tenían porque haber terminado así. Pero claro, como siempre, Kami, el clima, todo estaba en su contra. Le había costado bastante esfuerzo e insistencia, y cuando finalmente lograba convencerla pasaban estas cosas, simplemente genial. Y aun cuando el joven de cabellos azules se maldecía una y otra vez mentalmente, la chica que iba a su lado no parecía para nada molesta o preocupada por la situación. En momentos como ese, Grimmjow se preguntaba si no era de casualidad bipolar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él… aunque poco le podía importar. Aquí estaban, y él no podía hacer más que considerarse afortunado.

Nelliel se hallaba guardando sus útiles, pues las clases habían terminado. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que cierto joven, estudiante de otra facultad, hiciera acto de presencia en la puerta esperándola con impaciencia.

-Hey, Nelliel- decía con aquella voz profunda y con un toque divertido – ¿Ahora si accedes a venir conmigo?-

-No sé porque lo preguntas si a fin de cuentas ya es costumbre tuya simplemente caminar conmigo a casa- responde terminando de acomodar sus cosas y dispuesta a salir del aula.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- frunce el ceño molesto y fingiendo indignación por su comentario –Dijiste que esta semana irías a mi casa, tú sabes, a divertirnos un rato- le guiña el ojo con satisfacción.

Ella no puede hacer más que suspirar y pedir paciencia para no alentar su -ya de por sí- elevado ego. Observando de reojo su alrededor, podía ver a otro buen amigo de ambos, Kurosaki Ichigo, con una expresión entre desconcierto y espanto. Y junto con él, el resto de sus amigos con las mismas facciones. Como era de esperarse ya lo habían malinterpretado todo. Toma sus cosas y sale con paso firme ignorando a los demás, que ya los veían con confusión y curiosidad por igual.

-Vamos Grimm, aun tengo cosas que hacer- y con eso desaparece tras la puerta.

-¿En serio acepto ir a tu casa?- la faz de Ichigo sin duda era graciosa.

-Por supuesto- sonríe con altanería el peliazul –Y nos divertiremos como no tienes idea…-

-¡No necesitamos de esa información, Grimmjow!- espeta una joven pelinegra algo sonrojada, de nombre Rukia –Pero más te vale que te comportes-

El suelta una sonora carcajada y ya listo para retirarse, guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos. Sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes y afila la mirada.

-Siempre lo hago, aunque ustedes no lo crean-

-Te conocen, es todo- el frío tono de Ulquiorra se hace notar –No se te ocurra lastimar a Nelliel-

-Tsk…-

Ignorando el último comentario, sale presuroso para alcanzar a la chica de cabellos verdes que seguramente ya iba más que avanzada en su camino. Y mientras corre por las calles, que apostaba Nelliel había tomado, no podía evitar pensar en lo dicho por su mejor amigo. No lograba comprender como es que podía soportarlo en ocasiones. Sobre todo cuando dudaba de sus acciones.

-_Idiota… de dónde saca la idea de que pienso lastimar a la única persona que en verdad me ha importado hasta ahora… debería darse cuenta de que ya no soy el mismo de antes-_

Y era cierto. Jaegerjaques Grimmjow era más que reconocido en el pasado por ser considerado un agresivo estudiante, peleador por hobby. O al menos lo era hasta que conoció a Kurosaki, con quien podía tener una buena pelea al tener casi su mismo nivel de fuerza, convirtiéndose ambos en rivales por excelencia; y a Ulquiorra, quien era el que solía escarmentarle para que dejara esa actitud "poco apropiada" o más bien, "propia de una pantera salvaje" según sus palabras.

Pero sin duda el mayor cambio en su conducta surgió en cuanto conoció a Nelliel. Esa joven de ojos grisáceos y aparente seria actitud le había atraído y cautivado de manera muy singular. Y hasta ahora, había hecho lo que fuera por verla sonreír de aquella manera que tanto le gustaba en secreto: con una espontanea y sincera alegría, sin mencionar que el brillo de su mirada cuando demostraba su felicidad, provocaba que el mismo quisiera sonreír aun cuando se resistía a hacerlo. Oficialmente, o estaba loco, o inevitablemente se sentía atraído por la sencillez de aquella chica. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Él enamorado, que estúpido pensamiento… o más bien, era estúpido pensar que su vida sería la misma si ella no estuviera a su lado. Que podría ser feliz sin ella. Imposible.

No le costó nada alcanzarla, puesto que ella se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo. Qué suerte la suya. Sonrió con arrogancia y lo más sutilmente posible se acerco a ella.

-Sabes que no puedes lograrlo- dice Nel en un suspiro entre divertido y cansado.

Grimmjow baja los brazos sumamente molesto. A veces olvidaba que ella era tan perspicaz, parecía tener ojos en la espalda. Hasta la fecha jamás había logrado sorprenderla o asustarla por la espalda.

-Algún día eso debe de ser posible- dice entre dientes –Tarde o temprano bajaras tus defensas-

-Jajaja sigue soñando con ello-

Le regalo de nuevo su sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto ya? Perdió la cuenta hace un año, que es cuando comenzaron a salir oficialmente. Pero estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría de ella, por eso seguía actuando tan infantilmente cuando estaban solos.

-Tu madre te pidió un nuevo encargo- no era pregunta, sino una clara afirmación.

-Sabes que suele ser así. Claro que pedí el permiso, pero quería que antes arreglara unas cuantas cosas en casa. Después de eso, podemos irnos-

Y efectivamente, esas "cuantas cosas" le llevaron alrededor de hora y media. Y lo soporto lo mejor que pudo… -considerando que era él, fue toda una hazaña- pero es que el tiempo era valioso en su caso. Para su desgracia, aunque vivían por el mismo rumbo, no eran lo que se podía llamar vecinos. Aun les esperaba otra caminata. Espero lo más pacientemente posible a que ella se cambiara, tomara una chamarra más abrigadora, y le diera el sí para irse.

Pero ese parecía que no sería su día, debió intuirlo desde el inicio. Al poco rato de caminar rumbo a casa del peliazul mientras platicaban tranquilos, pequeñas gotas de agua iban mojando la acera.

-_Esto no puede estar pasándome…- _

Y esa era justo su situación actual. Tuvieron que buscar refugio bajo algún local cercano, antes de continuar su camino. Aunque la lluvia no caía con fuerza, si les garantizaba mojarse más de lo que les hubiera gustado. Y Grimmjow no quería que su novia terminara empapada, no era precisamente su plan ese día. La vio de reojo, ella solía disfrutar mucho ver la lluvia caer. Aunque había tenido la cordura de querer resguardarse, no como en algún pasado, por culpa del inepto -al pensar de Grimmjow- Ichigo, de caminar bajo la lluvia.

-Parece que ya podemos continuar-

Su melodiosa voz le saco de sus pensamientos. Nelliel tomo su mano y le indico avanzar, pues ahora solo se sentía la ligera brizna y no habría problema alguno. Afianzo su agarre y la condujo por un nuevo camino, ya que había muchos charcos a su alrededor. Alguien debía estarse burlando de él en este momento, puesto que después de un normal y tranquilo camino por el pavimento, llegaron a un camino de terracería, aunque ahora más bien parecía un lago en miniatura.

-_¿Cómo pude olvidar que estaba en construcción todo este camino?- _su paciencia ya había rebasado su límite. Nada le había salido conforme lo había planeado.

-Bueno, siempre podemos rodear- se encoge de hombros la chica.

-Olvídalo. Sería desviarnos por más cuadras de las necesarias y tiempo no tengo. Iremos por aquí-

-¿Estás loco? Sé que conoces el camino pero… oye, Grimm, espera-

-_No esta tan profundo- _se queda meditando un poco al sentir el nivel del agua en sus pies –Vamos, sube-

La cara de Nelliel era indescriptible. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo lo que creía? Pero no era posible dudarlo… no cuando tenía frente a si a Grimmjow inclinándose para que ella subiera a su espalda. Se sonrojo de manera notable y en un ataque de nervios, simplemente sonó algo mas ruda de lo que quisiera en su respuesta.

-¡No hay manera de que me suba en ti! Es decir- intenta corregirse –No te preocupes, yo misma puedo caminar… mojarme no me importa-

-De ninguna manera. Vamos, solo sube. Prometo no tirarte- sonríe con cinismo.

-No… ¡no le tengo miedo a eso!- su sonrojo ya era más que evidente. Ella tenía pánico a que la cargaran después de un pequeño incidente con un pariente que le había dicho las mismas palabras.

-Confía en mi, Nel. Además, ya no podemos perder más tiempo, solo será mientras pasamos el pequeño lago- menciona con ironía.

Sabía lo mucho que Grimmjow la quería y que cumpliría su palabra… pero conociendo como era de orgulloso y hasta cierto punto cuidado de sí mismo, no se sentía cómoda con que él se ensuciara por ella. Era un pequeño debate entre no verse como una damisela y el no ofenderle por negarse a su petición.

-Escucha, ni pienses que seré de esos que se quitan el saco y lo ponen sobre el agua para que la chica lo pise- su voz suena algo autoritaria –Pero si soy de los que no dejan que su chica se ensucie, así que solo sube a mi espalda-

Sus palabras lograron enternecerla. Eso se podía considerar de lo más romántico que podría decir Grimmjow. Aun sonrojada, pero ya decidida, solo mira a todos lados rogando porque nadie los viera y sube lentamente en la espalda de su novio. El peliazul solo sonríe como de costumbre al sentir como ella le sujeta con más fuerza por los nervios. Toma con firmeza sus piernas y emprende el camino por aquel improvisado lago.

-No es tan difícil ¿lo ves?-

-Creo que no… es hasta divertido- se detiene al ver algo frente a ellos y se sonroja todavía más, si es que era posible.

-Jajajaja-

Del otro lado del gran charco, una pareja los ve. El chico parecía sorprendido mientras la joven solo miraba a su acompañante con reproche, como esperando a ver a qué hora el hacía lo mismo con ella. Cosa que el susodicho jamás hizo y comenzó a caminar. Ella, con mala cara le siguió.

Una vez del otro lado, Grimmjow baja a Nel y le sonríe con burla contenida.

-No todas tienen esa suerte… agradecida deberías estar por tenerme-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no sabes cuánto me alegro de ello- se ríe alegre para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Él le corresponde con suavidad, y al terminar el contacto, acaricia su mejilla para después tomar su mano y continuar su camino. Quizá después de todo valió la pena la larga espera. De no ser por ello, no les hubiera tocado la lluvia, y no hubiera disfrutado de aquel momento con su querida Nelliel. Al final, parece que los días lluviosos son los que más suerte le traen.

* * *

**N/A: **Jajaja debo admitir que me encanto escribirlo. Son esos pequeños detalles que... ahhh... por eso me encantan ^^ Probablemente tenga una especie de secuela que más bien parezca retrospectiva, para dar a entender porque Grimmjow tiene suerte cuando llueve. Por ahora es todo y espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco si gustan dejar review XD

Saludos ^^


End file.
